Buff
A Buff is a type of effect that is attached to a creature, which can modify that creature's statistics. Identifying a buff Each buff affecting the player will display an icon in the top-left of the screen. This is one way to determine whether or not an effect is a buff - if it does not show an icon, it is not a buff that is attached to the player. The exception to this is charges and elemental status effects, which also show an icon but are not buffs. The functioning of buffs A buff simply adds statistics and modifiers to the creature it is attached to. Although a buff may increase the damage of the that the affected creature deals with hits, a buff itself cannot deliver hits or take any action. A buff may include degeneration or damage-over-time effects. For example, if a monster is attacked by a player using the aura, the monster is not "hit" by the aura, or the buff, it is the player that hits the monster: #Wrath is a spell that is cast by the player. #The spell creates an aura that applies a buff to any allies within range. #The buff contains a modifier that adds lightning damage to the player's attacks #The player hits the monster, dealing the added lightning damage Buff duration All buffs have a duration, which can be infinite (as in the case of auras). This duration is affected by modifiers, and can also be affected by modifiers if the buff was applied by a skill. For example, the buff from a Quicksilver Flask that provides will be affected by modifiers, but not by modifiers, since the buff cam from a flask, not a skill. Buff effect The effect of a buff can also be altered, buff effect modifiers alter the numerical values of the buff. For instance, the notable passive skill Inner Force grants an 18% modifier. This will increase: *The amount of mana regeneration granted by the aura *The amount of armour provided by a Granite Flask *The amount of taken by the player using *The spell damage bonus provided by a player using *etc. It will not increase the the amount of taken by monsters that are nearby a player using , because Inner Force specifies it only applies to buffs "on you". Debuffs A debuff is simply a buff that only provides a detrimental effect to the debuffed creature. Effects must be closely examined to determine whether they are considered a buff or debuff by the game, as it is not obvious. For instance both the bonus spell damage and the self-burn damage from Righteous Fire are part of a single buff, despite the fact that the burn is a detrimental effect. Incomplete list of buffs & debuffs *The effects of all Utility Flasks *The effects from all active aura skills *The effects from all curses *The armour bonus from *The Chaos damage, attack speed, and life leech effects of blood rage *The charge timers of *The duration effect placed on enemies by that turns them into minions *The effect placed on enemies by when hit by , , or that causes the skill's effects (domination, detonation, and gain power charge respectively) to activate if the enemy dies within a short time after the hit *The duration effect placed on enemies by that turns renders them allies *The defensive bonuses of Incomplete list of things that are not buffs or debuffs *The Ignited, Chilled, Frozen, and Shocked elemental status effects *The life & mana recovery from flasks *Any effects that result from modifiers on life & mana flasks, such as the movement speed from the "of Adrenaline" suffix *Endurance, Frenzy, and Power Charges *Viper Strike, Puncture and Adder's Touch DoT Effects Category:Game mechanics